The Herondale Chronicles
by L. Carchase
Summary: What if Jace had a sister? Separated at birth she's never met Jace, until now. Raised by Valentine, she was meant for one thing. To destroy. Will she be like Jace, an angel? In the end Or would she be like Sebastian? What will she chose. To destroy or to Save?


**A/N: This is my second story, and I am very excited to publish it; it may be confusing at first but it'll get better I promise. Please review! Thanks! And I know that some of these things match up to events in the books and some don't but just go with it. ;)**

**1**

"Hodge grab the child!" Valentine ordered. He stood over the body of Steven's wife; drenched in her stale blood. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes closed, her wrists both slit; dried blood crusted around the edges of the cuts. Her white flowing dress had been cut in many places and was dripping with fresh blood.

"Valentine..." Hodge said hesitantly, his eyes wide. Valentine's face filled with fury, he leaned forward snatching the child from Hodge's arms. Hodge didn't move but he clinged to Valentine as he begun to leave. "Wait! There's another child!" He cried. Valentine froze, and slowly turned around. His eyes narrowing as he examined the body of Steven's wife again.

"What did you say?" Valentine asked in a low voice. He shoved the baby into Hodge's arms and stood over the body; his eyes seeing the small baby girl. Hodge had taken the time to clean her up and wrap her in a blanket also. Valentine gingerly picked her up, the baby girl's bright amber eyes scanned his face. They looked alike, but she was unplanned for; he hadn't suspected that there was a girl too. "A boy and a girl." He said to himself. "Give me the boy." He ordered, Hodge did so. Valentine handed the girl, none to gently to Hodge. He turned and begun to walk away.

"Wait, what do I do with the baby girl?" Hodge questioned worriedly.

"She was not planned for, kill it." Valentine said, not turning around. "There is nothing more to say about her."

"But Valentine..."Hodge cried. "They'll find her."

"Then put her with Jonathan," He said and was too far away for Hodge to say anything else. Hodge glanced down at the baby girl she was beautiful she would look like her mother. He little hand curled around his thumb as he lifted her into his arms and carried her away. What would Valentine do with the baby girl? As he had said she wasn't planned for, but then again. He would fine some use of her.

* * *

**Seventeen years later...**

She made her way through the throng of people dancing, he was going to be here; she watched him come in trailing after a demon. She hiked up her mini black dress, making her way towards the fair haired boy. His blond hair tone matched hers almost exactly, his eyes may have been a bit brighter; but they did have similar jaw lines...but he was beautiful just as she was. She pressed the stele against her arm, this had to work or Jonathon would be disappointed. The stage was almost set. She scanned the crowd, her eyes landed on her target..._perfect._ Her mind screamed and her muscles didn't like the thought of marching up to a group of vampires. She rubbed against one of them and he gazed down at her; a dazzling smile, his incisors showing. He could smell the appetizing aroma seeping through her skin; his mouth almost watered. "Come with me." She said in a low voice. All he could do was nod, entranced by her eyes. She could already see him staring up at her as she allowed the vampire to lead her towards the back. She glanced around innocently, her eyes catching the warning in his but she glanced away quickly. The vampire pushed open a door and lead her inside. He closed the door and disappeared from her side. The vampire sat in the shadows, observing her face; she didn't seem confused but he ignored the sighs that meant trouble but he was so thirsty. She closed her eyes, an angel blade sliding into her hand. The nearly silent footsteps approached her she lunged forward impaling him through the heart; she grinned biting her tounge. Why were they always foolish?

"What _are_ you?" The vampire asked, gasping for air. "Shadow hunter..." She plunged the blade in deeper.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed, her eyes filling with hatred. His eyes rolled backwards and she kicked the body away from her, dragging it into the shadows. She crouched by the door, she could practically feel him coming. The door swung open and the fair haired boy came. She pounced on his back pressing the blade of her knife to his throat. "Jonathan." She said in a sing song voice. He seized her throwing her forward over his shoulder, she slammed against the ground but quickly; he stood near her in a fighting stance, blades pointed down at her. She tugged down the end of her dress.

"Who are you?" He questioned, she didn't make any move to defend herself; even as the tip of the blade touched her skin. The cool tip of the blade kissed her skin made her shiver, and she smiles a chuckle arising in her throat. Jonathan was caught off guard, and he clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry, I just had it planned out in my head that you'd recognize me." She said. He narrowed his eyes at her. _We look so much alike. _She thought to herself; but he obviously might not see it. Maybe he didn't want to see it, he had been through a lot; and this was their first time meeting face to face.

"Who are you?" He questioned in a low threatening voice.

"You really can't guess?" She asked, he pressed the blade down.

"Who are you?" He demanded, a snarl set upon his face. She smiled and then gazed up at him lovingly, her heart pounding.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." She said, her fingers searching for the abandoned blade beside her.

"Don't even think about it." He said, snatching the blade off the floor, "Now who are you?"

"My full name is Celine Herondale." She said with a smile. "And if you really do want me to answer the question I see forming in your mind. Yes we are related." Jace's eyes were wide and she felt his had shake with a deep anger that she knew ate away at him.

"Your lying." He spat, and she made the move to stand. He shifted the blade in his hand, "Stop." He ordered but she managed to stand up.

"You're not going to kill me Jonathan. You want to know me, you want to know if it's true." She said, she could see him shaking, but his hand remained steady. She could feel the extra blade in her boot, it wouldn't take much movement to reach it. "You wouldn't kill your little sister, would you?" She asked innocently, her voice high and sweet. Now his hand shook. Now it was time to attack. When he showed weakness. She pounced forward, her nails raking across his skin, she shook the blade free of her boot and knocked his blades from his hands. He struggled as she held him down, and she lifted the blade over her head as she angled it above his chest. She started to bring the blade down, aiming for his heart.

* * *

"Isabelle have you seen Jace?" Clary questioned, her eyes scanning the crowd. Isabelle's mascara left little smudges under her eyes and her flowing white dress covered her dark swirling rune covered skin.

"No, I think I saw him heading towards the back a few minutes ago..." Isabelle said, and her eyes trailed to stare towards the back of the Pandorium; until her eyes landed on Simon. "I'll be right back." Isabelle told Clary and then she strides off into the crowd. Clary watched Simon and Isabelle gravitate towards each other and then see began to scan the crowd again; her eyes drifting to the back of the Pandarium. It's funny if Clary hadn't been her on that night she discovered there was shadow hunters, she'd never have met Jace. But now...she couldn't find Jace at all. Maybe he was in the back like Isabelle had said; she walked through the crowd, pushing through people to get by. She glanced around, and then she saw the door that lead into the back, the first time she'd seen him had been in here; could it be possible he was in there now. She opened the door and bit back a scream. There was a girl with the same fair hair sitting on Jace's chest, trying to push an angel blade down into his heart. Jace was pushing the blade back, and trying to throw the girl off. The girl's amber eyes raked Clary's face quickly before she turned her attention back to Jace.

"Jace!" She shouted, bolting forward, her heart pounding. Without thinking she drew her blade and raced towards the girl; the girl slid backwards almost serpent-like as she slide across the cement a snarl on her face. The angel blade glimmered in her hand, and she glared at Clary. Jace sprang to his feet, and Clary slipped an extra angel blade into his hand; he stepped towards the girl, his eyes set. The girl slandered forward, her amber irises scanning Clary's face.

"This is her?" The girl asked. Jace glared with hatred at the girl as she stepped almost threateningly towards Clary. "I think you could have done better." Clary's face flushed red, and she gripped the handle of her blade tighter. The girl had no visible runes on her body, nothing besides the way she fought marked her as a shadow hunter.

"Who are you?" Jace growled. The girl smiled almost angelically. _She looks like Jace..._ Clary thought, her eyes shifting back and forth between them.

"I already told you who I was." She replied, sounding hurt. She then glanced over her shoulder, "Well it's been run, but I got to run." She said, gesturing to her wrist as if she had a watch on. Jace raced towards the girl, and then the girl side stepped him, her knife at his throat again as she slammed him against the wall. Clary bolted forward, but the girl was ready for that too. She kicked Clary roughly to the side, and Jace grabbed the girl slamming her against the wall; his knife at her throat. He couldn't see Clary anymore, but the metallic scent of blood filled the air, and it made it pretty clear that Clary had been hurt. His pulse raced, he had killed demons before, but she didn't seem like one; she just smiled at him as he held the knife to her throat. "Jace, I think your girlfriend needs a rune." She said, he glanced over his shoulder, but kept an eye on her.

"Shut up!" He demanded. "Now who are-" Jace didn't get to finish his question, the other boy had knocked him out. The other boy's pale blond hair, and dark eyes scanned the scene and raked Celine up and down.

"You were taking too long." He said, and glanced over at Clary. "What'd you do to my sister?"

"She got in my way." Celine said with distaste. His hand smacked across Celine's face, leaving a red mark, and she stumbled to gain her balance back.

"Come on, the cars running." He said, and glanced over at Clary as she stared at him, her eyes wide with fear, and disbelief. "Miss me?"

"Sebastian." Clary gasped, her face pale. He reached back and grabbed Celine by her waist, holding her close to his side.

"Did you meet Jace's sister?" He asked. Clary's mouth dropped open, and she gazed with disbelief back and forth at both of them. Sebastian lead the way out the back and out into the alleyway where the car waited for them; they both climbed in and the car sped away into the night.

"Jace? Jace?" Clary cried, crawling over to him, her mind spinning and her heart pounding. Sebastian had been here, and he was with that girl. She held her hand to her head and then shook Jace's shoulder weakly; her muscles ached. Taking the stele from her pocket she drew the irazes on the both of them. Trying to heal their wounds. Her head felt much better after a minute or two, and Jace's eyes flickered open. "Jace," Clary breathed. "He's back...Sebastian's back and he said that girl was your sister. But you don't have a sister right?" Clary asked, Jace sat up, and examined her head.

"I don't know anymore." He said, and exhaled impatiently, "We have the same eyes."

* * *

They were back at the Institute in no time, all of them now aware of what had happened in the back room; and of the girl. Jace and Clary hand in hand raced to the library, searching for Hodge. "Hodge! I need to talk to you." Jace said, and rested his hands on the desk. "You knew my parents right?" He questioned, and Hodge nodded.

"Yes." He replied, "Why has something happened?"

"Do I have a sister?" Jace asked, "There was a girl that attacked us tonight, she was with Sebastian. She claimed to be my sister." Hodge's eyes gave him away, but he kept a straight face, and then pursed his lips.

"Is that so?" Was all Hodge said.


End file.
